1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer animation and, in particular, to a system and method for conforming an animated camera to an editorial cut.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art techniques for conforming an animated camera to an editorial cut include performing the conforming operation by hand. Using conventional approaches, a layout department would receive an editorial cut list from an editorial department. An example of a cut list may include: “use frames 1 to 10, omit frames 11 to 20, hold frame 21 for five frames, and scale frames 22 through 30 by a factor of 1.3.” The goal of the layout department is to take the cut list and revise an existing shot that is as smooth as possible based on the edits made to the existing shot by the editorial department. When performed by hand, this process can be extremely time consuming and error-prone.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for an improved technique that addresses the limitations of current approaches set forth above.